Coffee, Rain and Something Else
by cyanskym
Summary: Everybody has good days, bad days, and that's something you cannot change. Rain is falling, nonstop. And then, there's a coffee shop that seems too good to be true... May I take your order? -Male!Gems, CoffeeShop!AU and Human!AU.-


**Hey everybody! This is my first story (BTW, English isn't my first language, so… advice or notes would be quite appreciated!) some facts about this fic are: Human!AU, CoffeeShopAU! and Male!Gems -I think this might be a looong story, so… that could be a hint ;)-. Hope you enjoy! Also, no flames, please 3. R &R!**

What a rainy day this was! The raindrops fell quickly and violently, accompanied by the clouds that covered a sky full of obscure shades that went from _gray ray_ to _dark black._ The chill of the cold wind didn't help either, as you could see everybody in the streets running with big jackets, fuzzy sweaters or the typical yellow raincoats.

Well, not all of them were yellow, but still.

It was as if the weather had something against single people. After all, this was the perfect excuse to hug someone. Or maybe just be with somebody close to you, like in the romantic movies, where a couple reunited and danced in the rain or kissed or other mushy stuff. Because you know, it's totally normal and healthy. Like they're not going to get a cold! Or flu or whatever. What are these people? Does their affection somehow automatically protects them from getting sick? Because if that's it, then it was a bare necessity.

At least, this is what Ruben thought. These things ran through his head constantly in days like this, though he dismissed them later. He wasn't going to worry, at least not about romance. Ugh. He had bigger problems to take care of, like… getting a job? After all, he had miraculously finished his career with the payment that had been done by his dad years ago. What about his mom? Mm, she decided to ditch him when he was a baby. Apparently, she thought it was too much responsibility to look for a kid, and his father… Well, it had been… what? Seven months since he passed away.

His face had heated up, this stuff was hard and he hated talking -or thinking- about it, for that matter. Two things made him angry, crying in public -because he felt vulnerable or weak-, and his parent's topic. He rubbed his eyes so that the previously-formed tears would fade, and they did. He sighed and looked up. He remembered the weather. ' _What a crybaby',_ he thought.

Ruben saw the falling rain from under the awning of a store, where he had been standing for the past 15 minutes. He sighed. He didn't want to go home yet, remembering he had been lazy and kind of sad for most of the week. But he couldn't ultimately lock himself in the apartment his father had left him, or could he? He lacked motivation to go outside, but here he was. He convinced himself that he needed to eat, and that's when he reluctantly walked out and waited for a bus that could take him away from where he was living.

 _Snap,_ he shook the memories he had made an hour ago. There wasn't any restaurant or anything about food in his side of the street, therefore he was obligated to cross it. _'Not like you have an umbrella…'_ a voice reminded him in his head. He came closer to the edge of where he was standing and hesitated a bit. He didn't have a raincoat, but only his jacket. Maybe if he crossed quickly…

 _Splash,_ he fell over his knees into a large puddle of water. Someone had pushed him. ' _Who on Earth -…?!'_ and when he looked back there was nobody around. At least not around him. Maybe he just slipped…

"Who did it?! HOW COME YOU FIND THIS FUNNY?!" he yelled while looking at the crowd. Some laughed and some ignored the soaked person. The rain continued. He was too angry, he got up and squeezed his clothes a little. He growled and started walking after shooting glares at the mocking people.

While muttering things to himself, he arrived to the middle of the street, and perhaps as an act of bad _luck_ , a car passed by and…

 _Splash!_ …Soaked again. And even more.

Now THIS was it, the car continued his fast driving, nonstop. This made Ruben furious. Perhaps he overreacted –but would never admit, would he?-, since he started running after the car and shouting things to it. Not like the driver knew or heard, right?

This didn't seem to bother the curly haired man. He wanted ' _fairness'_. Things had to be made _right_.

Even if Ruben was fit-and slightly muscular- , his legs began going sore from all the chasing. An useless chasing, if I say. He finally gave up. _'I'm not even THAT close',_ he panted while throwing his hands into the air and loosening his body's pressure.

 _Inhale. Exhale._

"HOW DARE YOU?! DID ANYBODY TEAC-…!" Yelling, he felt somebody staring at him. Slowly lowering the volume of his shouting, and with the corner of his eye, saw, indeed, someone staring back from the coffee shop's window.

What seemed to be a woman continued looking at Ruben, piercing her stare on him, even when her eyes weren't visible through thick bangs of platinum hair.

' _This might be the creepiest thing in two weeks…',_ he mentally commented.

Both of them stood like that for at least a minute.

 _Snap._ The brown-skinned man came back to reality, remembering he was standing in the middle of the street, and that it was still raining. He looked up to the sky, narrowing his eyes. It'd most likely continue with the same weather for another hour or so.

His stomach growled. ' _Also, I haven't eaten anything in all day.'_

Ruben looked at the place to his right, taking back to his memory _the_ woman from just moments ago. But she wasn't creepily staring back anymore… Instead, he found himself looking at the beige louver of the shop. He raised his look. _Coffee shop,_ it read on the sign.

Without thinking too much, he reached the _coffee shop_. While he had never been fan of coffee, the place seemed to be nice enough to spend time there. Besides, it hadn't stopped raining.

The smell inside was, _strong_ , to say the least, but it was a _good_ kind of _strong_ smell. It smelled… fruity…, acidic… oh, but not sour! It couldn't exactly be described, but it was great! Ruben closed his eyes and smelled around, enjoying the exotic but yet, familiar scent. He felt so… so good, for the first time in weeks. He inhaled the aroma and…

"Aah-aaachoo!" He sneezed loudly, boldly opening his eyes after this. Apart from the background music- which by the way, was at a low volume-, only his involuntary act –AKA _sneeze_ \- was heard.

"…Bless you" a soft and monotone voice said calmly.

Sharply raising his head, he looked at the counter, noticing a woman. _The_ same woman from the window. Oh, yes. _Those_ platinum bangs.

"T-thanks." the man answered, feeling odd because of the mysterious girl's behavior.

They would have been in silence for a minute or so, hadn't it been for the calm jazz music there was as background.

"U-um…" Ruben looked around, "Where are the restrooms?" he asked, shivering a little. His clothes were cold, and wet.

The platinum blonde haired woman reclined her elbow against the black counter, and her chin against her hand in a delicate way, "Door at your left", she replied, turning her head slightly to her right.

Without thinking twice, Ruben opened the door and entered. Inside there was a small hallway and the doors for the bathrooms.

Closing the door that lead to _the happy place_ , Ruben looked around in the coffee shop. It was nicely decorated, with its polished beige floor, dark wooden tables and matching chairs. He looked at the ceiling. It had some prettily designed dark brown lamps, -warm light, of course-. He liked it. It was… simple but he was sure the owner had put effort in this place. It was obvious.

"Isn't it cozy?"

Ruben snapped out of his fascination, "W-what?"

"…Isn't it cozy?" the dark skinned girl repeated. Ruben didn't know if her voice had a hint of happiness, or if she was being sarcastic. …What if it was a rhetorical question?

"Ahm…" he rubbed his neck, "Yeah... I-I guess."

"I saw you standing in the middle of the street." The long haired woman commented.

"…I saw you, too." he furrowed his brow. _'So?'_

"Please wait here, I'll give you something." she said and disappeared for a few moments after entering the door behind her.

Ruben was confused. He didn't even know her name! Would he accept a gift from a stranger? What a shame to his parents.

…Wait.

"Here" the woman returned, "It belongs to my co-worker… but he's… not coming for a while, I guess." She put the clothes she held in the counter.

Okay, now this… this was so far the kindest thing in, what? Years?

"Whoa, are you kidding? Won't h-…?" he was surprised. Maybe she was his favorite person now.

She cut him off, "No, and don't worry… Also yes."

"Yes what?"

"It'll fit."

"How did you know I-…"

"That, is top secret" her plump lips followed her forming smile.

 **OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMYSTARS! NO I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!I hope you hadn't gotten bored, lol, I'd like to know what you think! 3 THE START WAS SOOO LONG but hey, let's take it slow, alright? R &R PLEASE, NO FLAMES. And no, no hate. 3**

 **Notes** : Yeah, here _Ruby_ is male. I think I've just seen another story featuring Male!Ruby. I mean, there are lots of representations, but let's add another AU to the compilation, shall we? We need variety, alright… ….Writing is hard. Respect for any and every author ever.

 **Descriptions:** Sooo far, Sapphire is brown skinned/has dark skin, platinum blonde hair and plump lips. Ruby has brown skin, too, curly brownish/dark auburn/dark burgundy hair, and fit.


End file.
